kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector V (story)
Sector V was a story meant to be written by Depthcharge2030 set in the Legends Universe. The story was meant to surround the early days of the recently reformed Sector V and their learning to work as a team. It is now discontinued. Summary Ch1: On a routine at the local Pool, Sector V finds themselves fighting against Adult Swim. Mr. Fib and Mr. Wink break out their master arm chair and prepare to defeat the kids, only for them to reveal their ace: Kid-a-Pult. The KND are victorious and then lead the children out of the Kiddie Pool to the main pool. Not too far away, five children cloaked in shadows watch them, ominously declaring they will defeat them in the name of adult kind. Ch2: While fighting Sticky Beard and his Pirate Crew, theres friction between the team. Nigel spouts orders while Wally rushes in. Hoagie is busy hot-dogging in the sky and Kuki has actually quit fighting and started taking photos of all the sights they passed. Abby manages to single handedly defeat the villains. Back at the tree house, Nigel lays into his team for not following his direct instruction. Wally makes the case he was doing fine his way and Hoagie waves him off. Abby shrugs and begins to head home. On her way home, she comes ends up running into five nicely dressed children who remark on how it looks like shes had a bad day. They all converse with each other, revealing themselves to be rather delightful people. They begin to manipulate Abby, sowing seeds of doubt in her friends. Ch3: While on the playground, Wally is approached by the Delightful Children, who admire his handling of bullys. Not shy of their compliments, they engage in conversation, boosting Wally’s ego. They run into Kuki and begin acting as if distractions and make believe are okay. They then talk with Hoagie, imploring his skills to be taken to the next level after they his expert video game abilities are displayed in class. After school, Sector V meets up, with Nigel preparing them for their next assignment. A man named Toilenator was terrorizing kids at a park. Sector V mobilizes but is unable to defeat Toilenator due to their inability to cooperate. Ch4: Tension between the team comes to a head as the Delightful Children attack Sector V at their Tree House. The Tree House is destroyed and because the team cant pull themselves together, unwilling to listen to one another, they are all defeated. The Delightful Children claim victory and Sector V wallows in defeat. Ch5: Sector V’s Tree House lays in ruins. The team members have left, one by one, leaving only Numbuh 5. She recants a time when it was her sister leading the charge and wonders what she would have done. Nigel finds himself hanging out on the playground brooding and soon all the other members of Sector V join him. They all start to apologize for the way they’ve been acting. Nigel admits she’s been a terrible leader and sees value in Abby’s tactical mind. Kuki apologizes for being too goofy all the time. Hoagie apologizes for not taking things seriously. Wally apologizes for just being an uncaring jerk. And Abby apologizes for the mean things she said, that they were her best friends and didn’t want to hurt them. Now back on good terms, Sector V now begins to sort out how to get even with the Delightful Children. And decide to strike during their upcoming Birthday Party… At the Delightful Children’s Birthday. All the kids in town have been invited to watch them eat their cake. They put on a show and degrade their peers as they move to pull off the cover of their cake. To their surprise, they find Sector V standing there instead. Nigel begins making a speech, about how it’s wrong of them not to invite them. That despite all the Delightfuls had done, Sector V still stood, because they had each other. The Delightfuls demand to know where their cake is. Nigel reveals that they’ taken it and then announces to the children in attendance that the extravagant cake was being prepared outside Sector V for all to have. The children begin to leave, as do Sector V. While leaving, Nigel notices that there were five Delightfuls. That meant five cakes a year. “Maybe they should make this a recurring thing?” Sector V begins rebuilding their tree house. Friends once more, the kids enjoy some left over cake, musing about what tomorrow might hold for them. Characters *Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno *Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan *Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban *Numbuh 4/Wally Beatles *Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb Trivia *The inclusion of Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb is to mirror the very first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door in which Sector V appeared. *This story, along with the rest of the Sector V line are being reconsidered for publication. Category:Legends Universe Category:Phase 1: Brave New World Category:Discontinued